Rumbelle Storybrooke'da
by Cahide5 The Dark One
Summary: İlk Rumbelle hikayemi yazmış bulunmaktayım..
1. Lanet Bozulduktan Sonra Belle

Belle Storybrooke'deki yeni hayatına bir hayli alışmıştı. Kütüphane görevlisi olması onu o çok sevdiği kitaplarına her an yakın kılıyordu. Icetea ve hamburger gibi ilginç tatlarla tanışmıştı. Karanlık Kale'de iken Rumplestiltskin dışında konuşacak kimsesi yoktu. Rumplestiltskin onu serbest bırakmıştı ancak o yeniden onun yanına dönmüştü, bu canavara karşı bir şeyler hissettiğini biliyordu ve tanıştığı kadının sözleri… Evet onu öperse belki yeniden insan olabilirdi.. Ve bu yüzden geri dönmüştü… Ama onu öpünce tam işe yarıyorken Rumple sinirlenmiş ve onu kovmuştu. Bundan sonra da o tanıştığı kadın –artık adının Regina olduğunu ve onun şeytani kraliçe olduğunu biliyordu- onu kaçırmış, zindanında tutmuştu. Ve lanet… Regina'nın tüm diyara yaptığı lanet yüzünden 28 yıl boyunca kim olduğunu bilmemiş, kimseyle konuşamamıştı. Daha da kötüsü bir akıl hastasıymış gibi akıl hastanesine kapatılmıştı. Hiçbir insanın yüzünü görmemişti, Regina'nın küçük boşluktan ara ara onu kontrol eden gözleri dışında… Bu zamana dek o şeytani gözlerin kimin olduğunu bilememişti.. 28 yıllık tutsak hayatından sonra nihayet Jefferson adlı biri onu kurtarıp 'a gitmesini, onun onu koruyacağını söylemişti. Onun kim olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikri olmasa da gitmiş ve adamın ona ağlayarak sarılmasına bir anlam verememiş, şok olmuştu… Lanet bozulunca anlayabilmişti her şeyi.. Tabi ki Mr. Gold'a gitmeliydi ve iyi ki de gitmişti… Daha doğrusu gerçek aşkına, Rumplestiltskin'e, Karanlık Kişi'ye…

Neyse ki hiçbir şey eskiden olduğu gibi olmamıştı. Eskiden gücünü kaybetmemk uğruna kendisinin öpücüğünden sinirlenerek onu kapı dışarı eden adam bu sefer onu gördüğü an bir daha bırakmak istemiyormuşçasına sıkıca kavramış, ağlamış ve bu sefer ilk öpen Belle değil Karanlık kişi olmuştu. Ve bunu yaparken gücüne ne olacağı, lanetin bozulup bozulmayacağını hiç düşünmemişti bile. Önemli olan tek şey 28 yılın ardından sevdiği kadını yeniden görmüş olmaktı, ölmediğini öğrenmiş olmaktı. Ölmediğini… O gittikten sonra Regina Rumple'ye onun öldüğünü söylemişti. Rumplestiltskin pişmanlık ve kederle ondan kalan tek eşyaya –ucu atmış bir fincana- tutunmuş 28 yıl boyunca en değerli eşyası, koruması gereken hazineydi bu fincan. Onun öldüğünü sandığı neredeyse 30 yıl boyunca hep onu sevmiş, içine gömmüş ve umutsuzca beklemişti. onun yaşadığını öğrendiği ansa başkalarının yok sandığı kalbi onu doğruca onu kavramaya ve dudağını onunkine yapıştırmaya sevketmişti. İkinci öpücük Belle'den değil Rumplestiltskin'den gelmişti ve bu öpücük 30 yılın tüm özlemini, aşkını ve acılarını taşı erdiği anda kötü bir şey olmayınca bu işe şaşırmış ve sevinmişti. Demek ki artık biriciğinden dudaklarını korumak zorunda kalmayacaktı, gerçek aşkın öpücüğü onun hayatı için bir tehlike değildi artık. Ve Belle de nihayet Rumple'nin onun aşkını kabullenmesine sevinmiş, onun göğsüne küçük bir çocukmuşçasına yaslanıvermişti.

Onun değiştiğini düşünüyordu… Ta ki hâlâ büyü yaptığını ve kendisinden bir şeyler sakladığını fark edene dek… Ve onu bu yüzden terk etmişti… Keşke bunu yapmasaydı. Rumplestiltskin'in tüm diyardaki en güçlü ve en korkulan kişi olduğu apaçıktı lakin bir gerçek daha vardı ki geçmişinde bu adam köyün korkağıydı ve onun kazandığı tüm bu güçler onun korkaklığının kaybolmasını önleyememiş, sadece saklamıştı.Ve onun korkaklığını Karanlık Kale'de olduğu gibi bir kez daha yüzüne vurması, ardından da yine gitmesi Rumplestiltskin için ölüm gibiydi. Neyse ki kütüphane anahtarını Belle'ye vermesi için Ruby' e teslim ettiğinde bir cesaretle kendisi kütüphanenin içinde beklemiş, Belle'ye korkaklığını itiraf etmiş, korkaklığının ve neden büyüye bu kadar ihtiyaç duyduğunun nedenini açıklamıştı. Parmaklarını nazikçe Belle'nin yanağına götürüp okşayarak "Goodbye Belle" demesi Belle'yi ağlatmı ş ve bu vedayı kabul etmemiş, Rumple'yi terk etmek istememişti. Sonrasındysa geçmişte geçiremedikleri güzel vakitleri telafi etmeye başlayabilmişlerdi, sürekli sohbet ediyor, beraber yemek yiyor ve geziyorlardı.

Kahvaltılarını genelde Granny's de yapıyorlardı. Burası Ruby'nin daha doğrusu Kırmızı'nın büyükannesinin yeriydi. Ruby adlı bu kurt kız Belle'nin tanıştığı ilk kişiydi ve şimdilik tek arkadaşıydı.


	2. Mavi Gözlerle Uyanmak

Belle, Storybrooke'ye geldiğinden beri Rumplestiltskin'in yanında yaşıyordu. Tıpkı eskiden Karanlık Kale'de olduğu gibi yine onun yanındaydı. Şimdi tek fark bu sefer birbirlerine karşı hislerinin ikisi de farkındaydı ve ikisi için de diğeri çok büyük bir anlam taşıyordu.

Rumplestiltskin kendi yatak odasını Belle'ye vermişti. Karanlık Kale'de hizmetçi olarak getirilip zindanda tutulan prenses, birtakım şeyler değiştikten sonra artık gerçekten hak ettiği muameleyi görüyor, kuştüyü bir yatakta kocaman bir odada uyuyordu. Rumplestiltskin ise onun rahat uyuması için salonda uyumaya başlamıştı. 28 yıl akıl hastanesinin soğuk zemininden sonra yumuşak bir yatağı kesinlikle hak ediyordu ve bundan sonra böyle rezil bir yerde uyumamalıydı. Rumplestiltskin onun rahat etmesini sağlamak için gerekirse her gün o kanepede kıvrılabilirdi.

Belle ona söylemeye çekinse de yalnız olmaktan korkuyordu, 28 yıldır yalnızdı. Rumplestiltskin keşke gelseydi ve ona sarılıp uyusaydı. En azından kabus gördüğü zamanlarda onu sakinleştirebilir, korkusundan uzaklaştırabilirdi ve saçlarıyla oynamasına izin verebilirdi. Belle her sabah Rumple'nin sevgi dolu bakışıyla uyanabilirdi.  
Bir gece yine bir kabus onu uyandırdı, korkmuş bir hâlde yatağından kalktı, salona ilerledi ve sessizce, onun uyanmaması için dikkat ederek korkmuş bir küçük çocuğun anne babasının yanına kıvrılması gibi o da Rumplestiltskin 'in yanına kıvrılıp bir elini onun beline yerleştirdi, diğeriniyse Rumpe'nin uzun saçları arasında dolaştırdı ve bir süre sonra uykunun kollarına kendini bıraktı.

Rumplestiltkin sabah saatlerinde henüz gözlerini açmamıştı ama uyanmak üzere olduğu vakit birinin ona sarıldığını fark edip sıcaklığını hissederek irkildi ve gözlerini açtığında karşısında ona doğru bakmakta olan bir çift mavi gözle karşı karşıya geldi. Ağzı şaşkınlıkla açılmış şekilde mavi gözlere baktı, sonra hafifçe gülümsedi. Bu güzel gözlere sahip meleğin nasıl olur da kendiisnden en az 20 yaş büyük, üstüne üstlük yakışıklı olmamakla beraber masal diyarında çirkinliğinden ve karanlık güçlerinden dolayı canavar olarak hitap edilip korkulan birinden korkmadığına, onu sevdiğine inanmakta hâl^güçlük çekiyordu. Bu kız gizemlerle doluydu ve bu hoşuna gidiyordu. İfadesi yumuşadi ve Belle'nin alnına ufak bir öpücük kondurarak gözlerini kapattı. Bu anın bitmesini istemiyordu, Belle'ye sarılmış ve kapalı gözlerde onun pamuk gibi yanağını, boynunu, saçlarını kokluyor, dudağını onun güzel dudaklarında gezdiriyordu. Şüphesiz ki Belle de bu durumdan hoşnuttu ve kendini birkaç saat daha devam edebileceğini düşündüğü bu gündüz uykusuna yavaşça teslim ediyordu.

Aynı günün akşamı Belle Rumple'nin kanepe'de kıvrılmasına razı olmadı, onun bu hâline üzülüyordu. Elini tuttu, onu merdivenlere, oradan da odaya çekti. Kapıdan içeriye girince kollarını onun omuzlarına doladı, onu öptü ve saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı. Rumplestiltskin karşı koymak istiyordu, en başından onu kavrayan elleri takip etmemeli, buraya hiç girmemelidi. Her şey onu korkutuyordu. Belle'yi kaybetmek istemiyor, sıkıca onu tutmak istiyor lakin zaten onsuz yaşayamaz bir hâle gelmişken ruhunun ona iyice kapılıp gitmesinden korkuyordu. Belle'Ye benzeyen bir çocuğu olduğunu hayal ediyor, onu büyütmek istiyor, ama bundan bir yandan da korkuyordu. Bir çocukları olursa Belle onu bir daha bırakıp gitmezdi, gidemezdi. Ama korkuyordu. Küçük bebeğin varlığıyla birlikte ona daha da bağlanmaktan, bir gün olur da bırakırsa bunun acısıyla ölmekten korkuyordu. Karısı onu terk etmişti.. Hem de çocuğu varken, ikisini de bırakıp gitmişti. Rumplestiltskin sefalet içerisindeyken bir küçük çocuğu annesiz büyütmek zorunda kalmış, sonunda çocuğunu da kaybetmiş ve Belle gelene dek büsbütün yalnız, sevgisiz kalmıştı. Böyle bir şeyi yeniden yaşamak istemiyordu. Zaten Belle'ye gitmesini söylediğinde gitmişti, kalmak için yalvarmamıştı onu sevdiği halde.. Öylece gitmiş ki ona "Git" derken bir yandan da "Keşke gitmek istemese, sarılsa ve bırakmasa" diye düşünmüştü. Belle'nin onun saçlarıyla oynadığı şu anda aklından böyle düşünceler geçiyordu. Karşı koyup kendini durdurmak istedi fakat buna gücü yetmedi. Yıllarca yoktu ama şimdi yanındaydı. Dudağını kavrayan dudağa karşılık vermekle kalmayıp Belle'nin omzuna minik bir öpücük kondurdu., yavaşça elbisesinin askısını indirirken onun mavi gözlerine bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu. Yatağa uzanırlarken kalbi yerinden fırlayacakmışçasına atıyor, Belle'ye zarar vermekten korkuyordu. Hatayı boyunca korkaktı ama hiç bu günkü kadar korkmamıştı. Hayatının en büyük korkusunu yaşıyor, kaçamıyor, karşı koyamıyor ve hayatının en büyük korkusundan ölecek gibi olurken aynı zamanda o korkuya doğru ilerlediğini ık kaçış yoktu. Kendisini avutacak tek şey yanında Belle'nin olması ve ona sarılarak uyuyacak olması, uyandığında onun mavi gözleriyle karşılaşacak olmasıydı.

Ne olup bittiğini fark edemeden kendisini onun üzerinde, bedenleri birbiriyle temas hâlinde ve Belle kollarını onun boynuna dolamış hâlde buldu. Belle'nin kalbinin de kendisininki gibi heyecandan hızlı hızlı attığını hissetti. Boynuna bir öpücük kondurdu ve parmaklarını Belle'nin güzel saçları arasında gezdirdi, parmakları yavaş yavaş onun vücudunda gezindi. Önce göğsüne, sonra karnına, bacaklarına… Panikle dudağını ısırdı. Belle'ye tutkuyla bakarken parmakları gitgide aşağıya doğru ilerliyordu. Birden Belle Rumple'nin parmağını içinde hissederek titredi ve hafifçe inledi. Rumplestiltskin bununla beraber yavaş yavaş Belle'yi keşfetmeye başlarken Belle inliyor ve Rumple'nin sırtını iyice sıkıyordu… Bir süre sonra Rumple pantolonunda narin bir el hissederek dehşetle Belle'ye baktı. "Emin misin?" Ve Belle'nin mavi gözlerinin verdiği cevap yeterliydi.

Yavaşça Belle'nin içine girip bekledi, Belle'nin gözleri koskocaman olmuş, korkuyla ona bakıyordu ve sonra onun onayıyla ilerledi. Belle birden acıyla çığlık attı ve gözlerinden yaşlar geldi. Rumplestiltskin dehşete düştü ve onun bunu ilk kez yaptığını anladı, saflığının kendisi gibi bir canavar tarafından bozulacak olmasından duyduğu pişmanlıkla kendisini geri çekmeye çalıştı fakat Belle onu durdurdu. Bunun üzerine korkusu büsbütün artan Rumplestiltskin bunu durduramayacağını ve devam edeceğini anladı. Bu sefer çok yavaş başladı ve hızını yavaşça arttırırken Belle hem ağlıyor hem inliyordu.

Güneşin ilk ışıklarıyla Rumplestiltkin uyandı. Belle onun göğsüne kıvrılmış uyuyordu hâlâ ve bembeyaz teni güneş ışığıyla kusursuz görünüyor, gümüş gibi parlıyordu. Yataktan yavaşça kalktı fakat Belle gözlerini açmadan kolunu tutup onu engellemek istedi. "Geleceğim" diyerek Rumplestiltskin odadan çıktı.

Döndüğünde elinde bir kahvaltı tepsisi, tepsideki vazoda da tek bir gül vardı. Belle şaşkınlıkla bu görüntüye bakakaldı. Herkesin korktuğu ve "karanlık kişi" olarak nitelendirdiği o korkunç canavar elinde içinde bir gül olan tepsiyle gülümser vaziyette tam karşısındaydı ve gözlerini onun gözlerine dikmişti.

Rumplestiltskin yavaşça ilerledi, tepsiyi onun kucağına koyup alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Şimdi Belle'nin mavi gözleriyle karşı karşıyaydı. Bu gözler onun için karanlıklar okyanusun ortasındaki minik bir ışık belirmesiydi. Bu gözler için ölünebilirdi.


	3. Büyünün Meyvesi

Belle Ruby ile görüşmek için Granny2e gitti. Ruby birkaç gündür Belle'yi etrafta görmediğinden, merak edip kütüphaneye bakmış, lakin orada da bulamamıştı. Birden onu görünce boynuna sarıldı.  
Belle onunla konuşması gerektiğini ve bunu paylaşacak kimsesi olmadığını söyledi. Rumplestiltskin'e ise şimdilik söylemek istemiyordu. Ruby onun yüzüne baktı. Gülümsüyordu lakin gülüşünde hüzün ve korku vardı. Ruby hemen Belle'nin en sevdikleri olan hamburger ve icetea getirip onu bir masaya oturttu. Belle'nin konuşmasını bekledi, o anlatana dek hiçbir şey sormadı. Belle'nin bir an gözleri doğru, ağlayacak gibi oldu ama sonra gözlerini sildi. "Bir bebeğim olacak". Ruby'nin gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. Rumplestiltskin ile birbirlerine değer verdiklerini biliyordu, ama böyle bir şeyin nasıl olduğuna inanamadı bir an.. Daha sonra da neden aynı anda hem mutlu hem mutsuz olduğuna anlam veremedi. Belle ona her şeyi anlattı. Korkuyordu. Bebeğinin olacak olmasına çok sevinmişti. Beraber uyuduğu ve bebeğinin babası olan kişinin Rumplestiltskin olması değildi onu üzen şey. Asıl sorun bebeğinin de babası gibi sihirli güçleri olma ihtimaliydi. Ve eğer diğer dünyaya geçerlerse babası gibi onun derisinin de değişip bir canavara dönüşme ihtimaliydi.. O küçücük bir bebekti ve "Diğer Karanlık Kişi" diye mi anılacaktı? Daha da önemlisi güç için her şeyi feda edebilme ve kalbini taşa çevirebilme ihtimaliydi. Belki de böyle büyüyle doğmayacaktı, ama babasından etkilenip büyüye özenip öğrenmek istemesinden ya da insanların babasına olan korkularından faydalanıp onlara istediği şeyleri yaptırmasından korkuyordu. Onun da lanetli olmasından korkuyordu. Böyle bir şeyin olmayacağını varsaydığı zaman da içini başka bir korku daha kaplıyordu. Rumple'nin eskiden bir çocuğu olduğunu biliyordu. Ya söylediğinde çocuğu istemezse, ya çok kötü bir tepki verirse? İşte bu düşünceler beynini yiyip bitiriyordu.  
Ruby onun ellerini ellerine aldı ve onun asıl korkusunun Karanlık Kişi ile birlikte olması olduğunu söyledi. Herkes ondan bir zarar görmüştü ve ölesiye korkuyordu. Onunla anlaşması olan insanlar, maddi şeyleri ders etmezdi. Onları asıl endişelendirenler manevi şeylerdi. Çünkü Karanlık kişi yaptığı bir iyilik karşılığında hiçbir zaman altın istememişti. Kendisi zaten samanı altına çevirebiliyordu. Onun istediği şey anlaşma yaptığı kişinin en çok değer verdiği şey olurdu, onun hayatını mahvederdi.. Bu bazen özgürlük olurdu, bazen çocuk, bazen bir isim… Ve en kötüsü yapılan anlaşmalar hiçbir zaman bozulmazdı. Belle'nin babasından da savaşı kazanmasına yardım etmesine karşılık olarak Belle'yi istemişti.. O zamanlar amacı Belle'yle duygusal şeyler yaşamak değildi elbette..Evine bir hizmetçi gerekiyordu ve ömür boyu onu yanına almıştı. Babası karşı çıkmışsa da Belle ailesini, kasabasının insanlarını kurtarmak için onunla gitmeyi kabul etmişti. Lakin olayların gelişimi beklenmedik olmuş, Belle'nin konuşmaları Rumple'yi, Rumple'nin gizemiyse onu etkilemişti. Ve Belle yanlışlıkla Rumplestiltskin'in kucağına düştüğünde biliyordu ki kalbini kaptırdığı kişi oydu. Bir canavar olsa da, içinde şeytani bir şeyler olsa da… Ve Rumplestiltskin biliyordu ki kalbinde bir şeyler ortaya çıkmıştı fakat bunun karşılıklı olabilme ihtimali imkansızdı… Sadece kendisinin seven taraf olacağı bir aşk içerisine düştüğünü düşünüyordu. Yapabildiği şey onu serbest bırakmak olduysa da geri dönen Belle onu öpmeye kalkışmıştı. İyilik bedeli olarak aldığı şey hayatının anlamı haline gelmiş ve kalbini söküp almıştı, Rumplestiltskin'i onsuz yaşayamayacak hâle getirmişti. İşin ilginç yanıysa aldığı bedelin de onu terk etmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu, aksine gitgide ona yaklaşıyordu. Babasına karşı koyması gerekse bile… Evet… Karşı koymak.. Storybrooke'ye geldiklerinde babası Belle'yi kurtardığını düşünerek kaçırdığında kızının ona karşı hislerini öğrenince ayrılmasını istemiş ve Belle karşı koyup kurtulmaya çalışmıştı. Belle'nin babası zamanında kızını kendinden koparan canavarın şimdi de onun ruhunu yok edeceğini düşünüyordu. Kızının tüm aklını değiştirdiğini ve kızının bu yüzden artık babasının yanında olmak istemediğini düşünüyordu.  
Ruby ikisinin de birbirine değer verdiğini biliyordu ama arkadaşının bunu yapabileceğine inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Üç ay… Nasıl da fark edememişti? Karanlık Kişi'nin de birini önemsemek dışında gerçekten seviyor olması akıl alır gibi dğeildi. Ama belki Belle onu durdurabildi, daha iyi biri yapabilirdi onu. Nihayetinde en güçlü denilen kişi, Belle'yi bulup kurtarabilmek için Ruby dahil birçok insana yardım etmeleri için adeta yalvarmıştı.  
Akşam Belle eve geldiğinde çok sessizdi. Rumplestiltskin onunla konuşmaya çalıştığında kaçamak cevaplar veriyor ve gözlerini başka yerlere odaklıyordu. Rumplestiltskin sorunun ne olduğunu öğrenmekte kararlıydı ama Belle'den ses soluk çıkmı ona sarılmak istedi ama o yorgun olduğunu ve uyuyacağını söyleyerek arkasını dönüp sessizce ağladı. Rumple bu durumdan hoşnut kalmazsa, onu istemezse ne yapacaktı? Rumplestiltskin ona sarılmadı ama istemediğini bile bile saçlarıyla oynayarak uyudu. Bir ara hafiften uyandı. Belle sayıklıyordu, onu uyandırmaya çalıştı ama uyanmadı. O sırada her şeyi da öğrendi. Rumplestiltskin hem heyecanlanmış hem de Belle'nin düşünceleri kalbini paramparça etmişti. Neden Belle ile bir bebeğinin olmasını istemeyecekti ki? Neden bebek de kendisi gibi doğacaktı? Ona hiçbir şey olmayacaktı, normal olacaktı. Annesi gibi bir meleğe benzeyecekti. Babasından etkilenmeyecek ve sevgiyle büyüyecekti. Belle'ye sarıldı ve ağlayarak uyudu.  
Belle uyandığında Rumplestiltskin'in gözleri kıpkırmızıydı. Nedenini anlamasa da kendisiyle alakalı olduğunu hissederek onu teselli için öperek uyandırdı, neden ağladığını sordu. Rumplestiltskin cevap vermedi, sadece onun gözlerine acıyla baktı ve sonra nazik bir şekilde ellerini karnına yerleştirdi. Belle, onun bildiğini anladı, ama nasıl öğrenmiş olabileceğini anlamadı. Belki de güçlerini kullanmıştı. İsteyip istemediğini sorarken gözlerinden yaşlar geliyordu. Bunun üzerine Rumplestiltskin yeniden ağlamaya başladı, kafasını onun omuzlarına yaslayıp sımsıkı sarıldı ve neden böyle düşündüğünü sordu. Tabi ki istiyordu, en başından beri gözleri ve her şeyi annesine benzeyen bir çocuğa sahip olmak istemişti. Kaybettiği diğer çocuğundan sonra ikinci bir çocuk ama bu sefer kız... Hem de bu seferki cocuğu onu sevmeyen birinden değil, onu seven birinden doğacaktı… Belle'nin korkularının yersiz olduğunu söylemeye çalışsa da, kendisine benzeyeceğine inanmasa da, gerçekten böyle olabilme ihtimalinden olan korkusunu belli etmedi, buna inanmak onu gerçekten korkutuyo


End file.
